dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Breeder
See also: Mount A is someone who captures, takes care of and genetically improve species of Mounts. Someone who uses Mounts may not necessarily be a breeder. Originally breeder was going to be a profession, but Ankama decided against this, so it made it an option available to everyone. Therefore this term is not a profession, just a definition. For a table of the available Mounts: see Mounts. For a table of the combinations required to obtain certain Mounts: see Dragoturkey, Seemyool or Rhineetle. General Requirements To Become A Breeder * It is useful to have specific Emotes. * You can train your Mount from level 1 but you will not be able to Mount it (use it) until you are at least level 60. * Unless you decide to get Mount Certificates from the market or merchants, you need to have the Mount Taming spell and supply yourself with Dragoturkey Capturing Nets or Seemyool Capturing Nets. * You need to have access to Paddocks. (Which requires you to be a Subscriber.) Acquiring A Mount There are two ways of obtaining your first Mounts to breed: ; Buying A Mount Mounts can be purchased from the Creature Market in either Bonta or Brakmar. The exchange of a Mount can only be done by exchanging a Mount Certificate, and so differs from Pets. ; Capturing A Wild Mount Complete the Koolich Cavern (Lv. 100+ GREATLY recommended). You must have 50 Kaliptus Leaves and 50 Kaliptus Flowers to exchange at the end of the dungeon for the Mount Taming spell. This spell works just like Soul Capture, but instead of using soul stones, you use Dragoturkey Capturing Nets or Seemyool Capturing Nets which can be crafted by Handymen. : Capturing a Mount obtains a Wild Mount. A Wild Mount will never become rideable in any way. You must go through the breeding process to obtain a baby that becomes rideable once its maturity is maxed out. Breeding Once you have purchased or captured your Mount, the first step is to place it in a private or public Paddock. 1. Preparing Your Mounts: The Mount's Maturity must be at maximum and its Love and Stamina bars must be at least 7,500. The Mount must also be at least Level 5, with the exception of Wild ones who do not require the Level. When these requirements are met, a tag in your Mount's stat window will appear that says . That means it is ready to mate with another Mount of the opposite gender. 2. Mating: You must place both the Male and Female Mounts in the same Paddock. Now bring the Mounts close together in the Paddock using Emotes, or just waiting until they move themselves. You will then see a brief animation with a lot of squawking and the Female will become pregnant. Both Mounts will lose 7,500 of their Love and Stamina and all of their Energy during this process. : You will lose Wild Males after mating as they run back to the wild. You will be left with a Female, which will return to the wild when the gestation time is over if it is Wild. It is no longer possible to breed a Wild mount and a non-wild mount together. :After 5 matings a Mount will become , meaning you can no longer breed it. 3. Gestation Period: During this period you can see how long your Mount has been pregnant in its stats window. First generation Mounts start with a 49 hours gestation period. Every generation after that adds an additional 12 hours to the gestation period. E.g. Second generation is 61 hours, third is 73 and so forth. See Breeder#Gestation periods. You can either place the pregnant Female Mount inside the shed or train her back up so that she will be again once she has given birth. 4. Birthing: In order for the Female to give birth to the baby she has to be placed in the shed. Once the gestation time has finished and the Female is (placed) in the shed, a message will appear in the chat informing you of the birth when you visit the shed. If you do not visit the shed within the next 7 days once the mother is due, the Mount will miscarry and you will lose the baby. Female Mounts can give birth to 1-3 babies (2-4 if they have the Reproductive ability). Energy levels of the two parent Mounts affect the probability of having an extra baby in the following manner: [(Energy of the Female / Maximum Energy of the Female) + (Energy of the Male / Maximum Energy of the Male)] / 2 This comes down to this formula: (Energy percentage of the Female + Energy percentage of the Male) / 2 Gestation periods Family Trees Breeding a Mount is not exact but trial-and-error. The actual colour of the Mount that is produced is determined by the colour of the parent Mounts and their family tree/previous ancestors. Each ancestor shown on the family tree of a Mount has the possibility of giving that colour to the newborn - with the probability decreasing the further away you trace back. The family tree for one Mount can have up to 14 ancestors. Combining that with the other parent's family tree when breeding means that obtaining a single Mount of a certain colour is very difficult without pure breeds. Pure breeds are Mounts with family trees containing the same type (e.g. all ginger) but these themselves take many matings to create. When talking about family trees, Mounts are sometimes called 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th generation. This refers to how many ancestors for that Mount are the same as that Mount's colour, starting from the bottom upwards. Therefore: 'Generation' in this context should not be confused with 'generation' as in the colour/type of the Mount. To differentiate, the colour/type of the Mount is normally mentioned in the same sentence when talking about family trees (e.g 'I have a 3rd Generation Golden & Orchid Mount'). Training There are two ways of training your Mount: Passive: Leave your Mount in a public or private Paddock with Breeding Items, such as a Patter, thus allowing your Mount to gain points in its appropriate area depending on the type of Breeding Item the Mount interacts with. This is called Passive Mount development and is relatively slow. Your Mount's Tiredness will decrease slowly over time. Active: Active Mount development uses character Emotes to interact with your Mount. Place your Mount in a public or private Paddock with Breeding Items, such as a Patter, and use character Emotes to call your Mount closer to your actual location or to cause the Mount to move away from you. The Mount response to either come towards you or move to the side is on a cyclical timer and so can be used to control your Mount fairly well with practice and correct timing. Also, it is recommended to have the grid display on. Every time the Mount interacts with a Breeding Item the Tiredness counter increases by one. Breeding Items This interactive Paddock furniture is created by a Handyman. Every Breeding Item has a durability, when a Breeding Item loses all of its durability it cannot be used and ideally should be recycled for Nuggets. Breeding Items can be placed into Paddocks by right clicking on a Breeding Item in a player's inventory and clicking Target, then clicking a square in the Paddock where the Breeding Item should be placed, they can also be dragged to the quick-slot bar for faster placement. A Mount must be able to walk at least one square to interact with Breeding Items. So: * Minimum number of Breeding Items that can be used to enclose a turkey is 3: assuming a corner of the Paddock is available to fence the Mount in on the other 2 sides. (Note: On certain Paddocks there are already "blocks" to prevent the Mounts from moving around. Meaning you could use as few as 2 to enclose a Mount.) * The fastest-working configuration is 6 Breeding Items arranged around 2 open squares for the Mount to walk on. The Mount's placement into the Paddock cannot be controlled so it is necessary to place some of the Breeding Items, lure the Mount into place with Emotes, then 'trap' it there by placing the last Breeding Item. (Tip: People will sometimes try to sell Breeding Items with 0 Durability, be careful not to buy empty ones.) Emote Effects Depending on what Emotes you use, the Mount will either move away from you or towards you. There is also a possibility that the Mount will move in a random direction. General Characteristics There are two characteristics which nearly all Mount users will be concerned by: Energy * Changing maps uses up 1 energy/per map, * Changing dungeon rooms uses 1 energy/per room, * Using Teleports (Zaaps, Potions, etc.) uses up 1 energy/per teleport. You can regain energy through the use of Mangers or a faster and/or easier way is to feed your Mount with Fish, Meat, Kaliptus Leafs or Kaliptus Flowers by clicking on the 'Feed Mount' button in the Mount menu (default keyboard shortcut d'''). However, this can take a LOT of food - each one only gives the Mount 10 Energy. Mounts have different maximum Energy, but it is generally at least 1,000. The maximum amount of Energy increases as your Mount's level goes up. Experience Experience is not trained with a Breeding Item but instead by fighting while mounted on your Mount. You obtain experience by having the Mount equipped (you will be riding it as displayed in normal window). The experience gain is deducted from the corresponding Character's experience, with Guild tax being deducted first. Mounts now gain a static 20% experience from fights even when set to zero. Experience Gain Total Mount experience gain is calculated using this formula: XP = B * P * E Where * B = Character experience gain for the fight (experience you would normally gain, after calculating wisdom etc.) * P = Percentage of experience donated. This consists of 0%~90% of experience donation set on character plus static 20% plus 25% bonus from the Mount Taming spell, maximum total being 135% * E = Efficiency, calculated as in this table: Where gap is level gap between you and your Mount (which is the actual mount's level 1~100, not item level 60) To gain level 100, a Mount must reach precisely 1,254,822 experience, see Mount Level for all of the levels. Abilities Abilities are special traits that a Mount may have. The majority of Mounts do not have an ability. Mounts are born with their abilities, they can't be changed after that. A parent has a 10% chance of passing an ability on to their baby. On top of that, there is a small chance that a baby may be born with a random new ability. A Mount can have up to two abilities at the same time, but a doubling of the same capacity does not further benefit that Mount (i.e., a double Loadbearer Mount will have just as many Pods as a Mount of the same colour and level with only a single Loadbearer ability). Breeding Characteristics There are 5 characteristics that are related to breeding, 4 of which can be trained via Breeding Items and 1 non-trainable or negatively-trainable stat: Balance / State The Balance bar is a crucial bar as it will determine whether you can raise Maturity, Love or Stamina. To see the current balance just hover your mouse over the bar at the bottom of the Mount menu (default keyboard shortcut '''d), there will be three numbers, min/current/max, the minimum Balance, the current Balance and the maximum Balance. * By moving the current Balance bar to the middle (between -2,000 to +2,000) you will be able to raise Maturity. * By moving the current Balance bar to the right (serene ranges from +1 to +10,000) you will be able to raise the Love bar. * By moving the current Balance bar to the left (aggressive ranges from -10,000 to -1) you will be able to raise the Stamina bar. : Females and Males have a different random bonus caused by the use of any Breeding Item. Females can randomly gain balance by gaining points in serenity, while Males will randomly lose balance by gaining points in aggression. * To raise Balance use Patters. * To lower Balance use Slappers. Maturity Before you can raise Maturity, Balance must be between -2,000 to +2,000. Mounts have a different maximum maturity which is based on their generation number multiplied by 1,000, except for the Golden Dragoturkey which is 10,000. For instance a Crimson Dragoturkey is 5th generation and has a max maturity of 5,000. * To raise Maturity use Drinking Troughs. : Female Mounts increase the Balance bar with each use. : Male Mounts decrease the Balance bar with each use. Love Before you can raise Love, Balance must be positive. (Between +1 to +10,000). * To raise Love use Dragobutts. : Female Mounts increase the Balance bar with each use. : Male Mounts decrease the Balance bar with each use Stamina Before you can raise Stamina, Balance must be negative. (Between -10,000 to -1). * To raise Stamina use Lightning Throwers. : Female Mounts increase the Balance bar with each use. : Male Mounts decrease the Balance bar with each use. Tiredness This bar increases whenever a Mount interacts with a Breeding Item in a Paddock. In order to lower this bar the Mount must be out of the Paddock, either equipped or left in the shed. It will lose 10 points per hour, so when the bar is full it will take 24 hours to return to 0. Tiredness can also be depleted by leaving the Mount in the Paddock, it will automatically lose Tiredness as normal and will go back up once it has used the Breeding Items again. Therefore the most efficient way to acquire stat points is by leaving it in with the Breeding Items until it has the desired stats. :When the mount's tiredness meter is full (shown by the mount with "Zzz"s coming out) it will not interact with any breeding items. Your Mount gains higher stats from Breeding Items depending on how tired it is. *